


Headcanon: Bill Tanner has a competence kink

by Anyawen



Series: 2020 007 Fest Fluff Table Prompt Fills [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Competence Kink, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, team00, yes the molly i've been borrowing is molly hooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: Having competence kink when working at MI6 could be a recipe for sexual frustration ...
Relationships: bill tanner/molly
Series: 2020 007 Fest Fluff Table Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Headcanon: Bill Tanner has a competence kink

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the 2020 007 fest fluff table prompts 'competence kink' and 'orchestrate'.

Bill Tanner has a competence kink. Which makes working at MI6 both a pleasure and a trial.

Bill has a better poker face than his coworkers would ever credit, staying professional in the company of such exceptionally capable,  
talented and well-trained individuals, working in concert to orchestrate bloody miracles —sometimes literally so— in their efforts to keep the British people, and the wider world, safe.

The situation leaves him a bit ... tense. But not uncomfortably so.

His wife, Molly —a socially awkward, incredibly competent forensic pathologist— is more than happy to help Bill relieve some of his pent-up sexual energy.


End file.
